


yet another drabble

by voksen



Series: WKverse [12]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "physical control"</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet another drabble

At the core of it all, there's nothing Schuldig likes better than forcing people to react to him on his own terms, to dictate what they'll do, what they'll say, without leaving them the slightest choice. Sometimes he forces the issue - with his gift, more rarely with his gun - but often, especially when it's a challenge, he likes to set it up so people fall into line of their own free will, stepping freely along the path he leads them.

And, of course, there's no fun if you don't play for keeps; so he laughs when Crawford grabs him by the collar of his jacket, knuckles white in frustration, smirks when he's shoved into the wall, despite the way it knocks the breath out of him: this is what he wants, Crawford angry, his self-control broken, _reacting_ to Schuldig, and only to him.

In the end, it comes down to this: Crawford claims ownership one way; Schuldig, another.


End file.
